


Before Peace- A pre Luckclan Story

by MeepyTheUnicorn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepyTheUnicorn/pseuds/MeepyTheUnicorn
Summary: This is a story based on a time before Luckclan and the other clans had peace (see Luckclan storys for more info)





	1. Kits!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra_Paisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/gifts).



> This is my first story so it is kind of short Partial credit and characters go to 33AutumnTheRedPanda33

Dartclan  
Leader: Slatestar  
Deputy: Mossypelt  
Med cat: Shadestalk  
Warriors:  
Stagpelt- Brown tom with tan ears  
Aprentice  
Rainpaw  
Sandface- grey shecat with tan face  
Owlriver- Small black shecat with large eyes  
Nettlewind- Brown tom w/ tiger print  
Apprentice Flamepaw  
Ivyblossom- greenish shecat  
Driftfire-orange tom  
Brookhawk- Bluegrey tom  
Aprentice Tigerpaw  
Skythroat- tom  
Ivyheart- shecat  
Snowlight-she cat  
Aspenfang- tom  
Ripplepatch- tom  
Emberflower- shecat  
Branchswish- tom  
Gentlefern- shecat  
Nursery:  
Marigoldpelt-  
Mother of Dovekit(grey shecat), Flowerkit(yellow shecat) and Mistkit(grey tom)  
Feather-  
Mother of Rosekit (red with white chest and red wings) and Sparrowkit( black tom)  
Elders:  
Lionwing  
Shellsplash

Rosekit woke up to the soft light filtering through the nursery the a grey fuzzy face popped into her field of vision “GOOD MORNIN ROSEYPOO” yelled Mistkit “wut is going on” mumbled Rosekit, still half asleep “TODAY IS OUR APPRENTICE CEREMONY!!!” said Mistkit excitedly “IM UP!!” Rosekit said as she jumped to her feet.


	2. The Apprentice  Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after like 3 month here is the next chapter. YAY!!

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highstone” yowled Slatestar “today 5 kits will become apprentices” he said looking down on the nervous kits. Dovekit’s mentor became Aspenfang, Flowerkit’s mentor became Gentlefern, and Sparrowkit’s mentor became Driftfire “Mistkit please stepfoward” Slatestar said “you mentor wi-”suddenly wind began swirling around Mistkit and his eyes and pelt glowed brightly “well then I guess there is a change of plans for your mentor, your mentor shall be Shadestalk,” “Rosekit please step foward your mentor wil-” Suddenly her eyes and pelt began to glow too!!! Every cat began murmur. did starclan make a mistake??? Then Slatestar continued “your mentor will be Skythroat” then he semi audibly muttered “two med cat apprentice that's preposterous” the clan, completly confused chanted “Dovepaw, Flowerpaw, Sparrowpaw, Mistpaw, Rosepaw”. Rosepaw ran to Mistpaw “hey wasn’t that confusing?” meowed Rosepaw. Mistpaw said “yeah, that definitely was!! We’ll talk about it later Shadestalk is going to teach me about where to find herbs in the forest” Rosepaw looked sadly at him after he bounded off into the forest. A voice behind her said “I am sorry about what happened”  
“AHH!!!” yelled Rosepaw “oh its you Skythroat,”   
“don’t worry” he said “If you can’t be the med cat you can be the best warrior”  
“Can i use magic?”  
“I am sorry but that is not allowed don’t worry though you can be great without magic come on I will show you the territory”.


	3. The Warrior Cerimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t feel like including training or any gatherings or any wars because even though the series is called Before Peace the clans are peaceful and no major events occur then

Time quickly passed and before Rosepaw knew it, it was her warrior naming ceremony Rainstorm padded up to her “you nervous kiddo?” Rainstorm asked. Rosepaw rolled her eyes even though Rainstorm became a warrior 2 moons ago she acted like she owned the place Rainstorm continued, oblivious to Rosepaw’s eye roll “Don’t worry your name probably won’t be as bad as Flamefire’s if all else fails you will have a generic name like Tigertail or something blah blah blah blah blah”. “Geez” Rosepaw thought “does she ever shut up??”. “All Cats old enough to catch their own prey come to high rock” yelled Slatestar Dovepaws name became Doveflight, Flowerpaws name became Flowerpetal, And Sparrowpaw’s name became Sparrowfeather Finally it became Rosepaws turn “Rosepaw your warrior name shall be Rosewing” Suddenly her eyes turned Red and she spoke in a demon like voice “My NAME IS ROSECLAW YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE SILENCED MY POWERS YOU MUST PAY!!!” then Slatestar lost a life for what seemed like no reason ( hint: it was roseclaw) then Rosewing collapsed on the ground crying she looked around then ran off in tears.


	4. The journey begins

Rosewing sat by the rivers edge crying gently when she heard paw steps behind her she turned her head and saw that it was Mistpaw he broke the silence by saying "Slatestar talked to the other leaders and he says you have to leave the clans and join the forgotten clan until you can control your powers and I personally agree" "WHAT" replied Rosewing she noticed Mistpaw shrink back in fear but continued anyways " IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF SLATESTAR WAS STUPID AND DIDN'T LET ME BECOME A MED CAT AND YOU KNOW THAT HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG" Mistpaw dropped the rest of the herb he was carrying "here are the herbs and the forgotten clan is that way" he said pointing his tail in the general direction "goodbye Rosewing" he finished coldly and padded off "Goodbye Mistpaw" said Rosewing. She ate the herbs and began her Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to but turning Mistpaw into a butthead is vital to what I have planned also  
> -Meep


	5. Welcome to the Forgotten Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosewing was saved by Sunshine, A Forgotten Clan warrior in the deleted chapter. Now they are going to the forgotten clan.

"So how long has the Forgotten Clan existed?" asked Rosewing "well....umm were not supposed talk about that really...you'll find about that later...probably" Sunshine responded "well anyway here we are" Sunshine pushed away some leaves. Rosewing looked around and her jaw dropped cats flying around and using magic were every where. A cat with a flower for a tail jumped down from the largest rock and smiled "welcome to Magicclan! although you may know it as The forgotten clan...oh heheh sorry even as old as i am now i forget to be quiet sometimes" "uh Flowerstar permision to change form" Sunshine said "of course" replied Flowerstar and Sunshine turned into a corgi. "So" said Flowestar to Rosewing "how do you like the clan so far?" "I love it!" said Rosewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep: wow i haven't written in a while   
> Rosewing: I thought for a while you forgot  
> Sunshine: off topic but btw my original form is corgi  
> Rosewing: that is actually really cool! I've never met a corgi before now!  
> Sunshine: You think I'm cool?  
> Rosewing: yes totally!  
> Sunshine: *blushes a little*  
> Meep & Flowerstar: OOOOOOOOHHH SUNSHINE HAS A CRUSH!!!


End file.
